Life As A Teenage Mother
by magicguy93
Summary: Hermione finds out what its like to be a mother at 17, after she has been raped.
1. Chapter One: The Mother

Chapter One: The Mother

She walked into the nursery and set her beautiful baby son, Seth, in his crib and she kissed his forehead and then turned out the light and closed the door, but not all the way.

Hermione got pregnant when she was sixteen years old, she had her baby when she was seventeen. Hermione hasn't told the father about their baby, because he had raped her. But she hasn't seen the father in eight months. The one that raped her was none other then Draco Malfoy. It had been a normal day, but it all went bad when she was snatched by Draco, while walking down the corridors, alone. She hadn't told anyone about what happened that night, but when she found out that she was pregnant she, had to tell her parents about it and her best friends. Hermione then walked down the hall and into her bedroom.

She laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

_"Miss. Granger." The woman said, "You are pregnant."_

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open. "No, this can't be." She said, "I'm only sixteen. What about school, oh God what are my parents going to think or my friends?"

Hermione stood up, walked to the door and she walked away, while the tears poured out.

"Oh how could this have happened to me?" Hermione asked herself out loud, "I can't have a baby, I am Head Girl. I am suppose to be an example." 

"Hermione wake up you have to go with the Weasleys and Harry to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Don't forget to take Seth with you because your dad and I are not going to be here all day." Samantha Granger yelled from the door.

Hermione sat up in her bed, "Yes ma'am."

She got up and dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then she walked down the hall until she reached the second room on the right and walked in. She grabbed a blue one piece baby outfit and dressed Seth in it. Then, she grabbed the baby bag and her purse and walked down stairs, to find her mom waiting for her.

"Good morning, Seth." Samantha said in a baby like voice. "Ok, Hermione the Weasley boy, Ron, sent an owl telling you that he would Floo here with Harry, then you all will Floo to Diagon Alley and meet up with Mrs. Weasley."

"Ok, good bye mom." Hermione said as Samantha walked out the door.

She walked over to the couch and sat down and waited for Harry and Ron to come out of the fire place. She sat Seth down on the floor with a few of his toys. Then she started to remember that night that she was raped.

_Hermione walked down the corridor checking to see if anyone was out after curfew. She was looking out a window when someone from behind grabbed her and cast a spell on her, "seilento" . He, then, ran into the Room Of Requirement with Hermione and threw her on a bed that was in the room. He cast the Full Body-Bind on her and then he came closer and then she realized who it was when she saw the blond hair._

"Hermione we're here to pick you and Seth up." Ron's voice called out. Ron was now down on the ground with the Seth playing with him.

It was a good thing that Seth had inherited Draco's hair color, but he had Hermione's eyes and a few other features.

"Oh, you're here already." Hermione said. She grabbed her purse and the baby bag. "Ron can you hold Seth?"

"Sure, Mione." Ron answered. He grabbed onto Seth and picked him up.

"Ok, who has the Floo powder?" Hermione asked.

"I have it." Harry answered. He took a small bag of Floo powder and tossed it to Hermione. She took a hand full out and tossed the bag back.

She step over to the fire place and threw the powder into the fire. The flames turned emerald green and Hermione shouted, "Diagon Alley" and she stepped in and the flames overtook her and she was gone. Harry and Ron followed with Seth.


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Chapter Twenty: Diagon Alley

Hermione walked out of the emerald flames of into a room full of people. When she looked around she noticed that she was in the Leaky Cauldron. A few seconds later Harry, Ron, and Seth came out of the fire.

"Come here, Seth." Hermione said. Ron handed Seth over to Hermione.

All of them walked into the back of the pub and came face to face with a brick wall. Harry grabbed his wand and tapped the Wall and it open into a passageway.

"Ok, I need to get Seth some baby clothes. Ron can you get my school supplies?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Mione." Ron said. "I'll tell mum where you went."

"Thanks." Hermione said as she walked off down the street. She then came up on a little store for babies. She walked in and looked around, she noticed that she was the only teenager in the store with a baby. She walked around and saw a baby suit in the form of Hogwarts robes.

"This is so cute." She told herself, "Here, Gryffindor." She picked the suit that had the Gryffindor pendant on it. She grabbed a few other clothes. She walked up to the cashier and bought the clothes.

When Hermione walked out of the store she ran into Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherin girls.

"Look girls its the school slut." Pansy said and all of the other girls started to laugh and Pansy smiled as she walked by Hermione.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She walked down the street and found the Weasley's and Harry.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Let me take Seth for you, dear." Mrs. Weasley suggested. Hermione handed Seth to Mrs. Weasley and sat down at a table, they were in an ice cream store.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"It's no trouble really, i have seven children and don't forget I had to raise Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll order for everyone."

Harry and Ron sat down at the table with Hermione as Mrs. Weasley walked off.

"Now what was the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, really."

"No, i saw the tears." Harry said.

"Well, Pansy walked up and she...she called me a slut." Hermione explained.

"Don't listen to her. Its not your fault that you had Seth, you were raped. She is the slut anyway, everybody knows about her and Draco. I'm surprised she hasn't had his baby yet." Harry comforted Hermione.

A smile formed on Hermione's face.

Mrs. Weasley walked back over to the three and gave them the ice cream and then sat down and made funny faces with Seth.

"This year is going to be horrible." Hermione said.

"Don't say that." said Harry, "Be positive."

"I am positive that its going to be horrible. I have N.E.W.T.s, other school work, and I have to take care of Seth. Oh, and don't forget about Voldemort." Hermione listed.

"You can do it, Hermione." Ron said, "You have taken lots of classes before, remember third year."

"Yes, but now I have a child to take care of, you've never taken care of a baby Ronald, they demand a lot of attention and they need to be changed constantly." Hermione explained.

"Well with Harry and my help you can do it."

"You two are the best." Hermione said as she hugged them.

"We know." Ron joked.

Hermione was suddenly happy again, she hadn't felt this way in five months. She was finally getting to be a teenage girl again and not a mother.

"Well, I think we should be getting back home." Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you two staying with us?" She asked Hermione and Harry.

"Yes ma'am." They answered at the same time.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley picked up Seth. "Can you all cary the supplies and I will carry Seth."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered the supplies and walked with Mrs. Weasley back to the Leaky Cauldron and then they Flooed back to the Burrow.

~At The Burrow~

Mrs. Weasley walked through the fire and into the living room area followed by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Mrs. Weasley handed Seth to Hermione and took all the suplies up to the bedrooms.

Hermione sat down on the couch and sat Seth beside her and conjured his baby bag. She opened it and searched through it and finally found a bottle after searching for five minutes, due to the undectectable exstending charm she had put on it.

"Ronald, can you heat this up for me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron answered and he took the bottle of milk and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Seth." Harry said as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside him.

Seth smiled and made a giggling sound, a sign that he liked Harry. Hermione smiled as Seth began to play with Harry. Ron walked back in and handed the bottle to Hermione.

"Thanks." She said to Ron. Hermione took the cap off tipped it upside down over her arm and waited for a drop to fall onto her skin and the it did.

"Perfect." She said and then handed it to Seth.

"I'm not sure if I should go back to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said.

"Not this again, you are going back to Hogwarts with us." Ron said quickly. "Nobody is going to care about you and Seth, well they might be some talk about it but you can tell them what really happened. They are probably going to ask why you weren't there at the end of the school term last year, but I am sure they are going toknow when they see Seth. And once they get to know Seth they won't even care and they will probably be asking to play wiyth him, well everyone except for the Slytherins of course."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Ron."

"No problem."

Ginny ran into the living room with the others, "Mom told me that you were here." She said, "I have been waiting to see Seth again, he is just so cute."

Ginny picked Seth up and the bottle and started to feed him.

"Yeah, he is cute." Hermoine agreed.

"Are you going to take him to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, mum and dad can't watch him, you know with their busy lives." Hermione answered, "Its best that he gets to see Hogwarts anyway, he will be going there in eleven years."

"Yes, I can't wait till everybody gets to see him, they are all going to love him." Ginny said.


	3. Chapter Three: Hogwarts Experess

Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express

Hermione woke up early the next day, thanks to Seth. She got dressed and walked over to where Seth was sleeping. She changed his diaper then changed him into his new baby clothes, the Gryffindor Robes.

"Everybody is going to love you." Hermione told Seth. "I'm sure you'll like most of them."

Hermione held Seth and then walked down into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"I see Harry and Ron aren't up yet." Hermione said.

"No, I'll let them sleep for a few more minutes but if they don't wake up I am going to have to go up there, and they don't want that." Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed her wand and smiled.

Hermione sat down at the table and then put Seth on the floor beside her feet. She reached into her baby bag and took out a stuffed phoenix toy and gave it to Seth. It was Seth's favorite toy.

Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of breakfast on the table for Hermione, "I will be right back, those boys are in for a rude awakening." She said as she tightened her grip on her wand and walked up stairs.

Hermione laughed as she saw Mrs. Weasley walk away. "Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are going to get it now." She said to Seth.

She continued to eat her breakfast when she saw Ron and Harry running into the kitchen half dressed.

"Bloody hell, The woman's gone mental." Ron shouted.

"Well we need to get to King's Cross on time." Hermione said.

"Well she didn't have to break into the room and send jinxes at us. I thought she was going to send a Killing Curse at one point." said Ron. Seth giggled!

The two boys sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. When Hermione was finished with her breakfast she picked Seth up and walked back into her room and started to pack her stuff and Seth's stuff. She waved her wand and made the lugage levitate behind her as she walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley said and then they all walked out the front door and into the yard where a ministry car was parked.

When they were all in the car they drove off.

~King's Cross~

Everybody started running towards Platform 9 3/4 , they were going to be late.

"Hurry up, if you don't get on that train so help me I will blow your heads off." Mrs. Weasley was shouting.

They all ran through the wall and on the platform.

Hermoine hugged Mrs. Weasley and let Seth hug her before she got onto the Hogwarts Express. "Bye, Mrs. Weasley." She said from a window on the train. Hermione closed the window and sat down beside Seth.

"It's good to be going back, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Yes, I guess." said Hermione, "I can't wait until I get to do my work but I don't really want to see everyone, what will they say? They probably notice that I wasn't in school at the end of term and they will definitely notice that I will have to leave classes early sometimes to deal with Seth, and they will definitely notice Seth."

"Yeah, they probably did notice you left. There was no one else raising their hand in the classes to answer the questions." Ron joked

Hermione punched Ron on the shoulder.

"Aaahh." Ron yelled.

Hermione smiled as she turned to Seth and made funny faces with him.

"So what are you going to do with Seth when your in classes?" Harry asked.

"Well, I sent Dumbledore a letter asking him that question and he wrote back saying that he would set up a nursery in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey would watch over him." Hermione answered.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, Im going to let her keep him alot because of all the work I will have to do preparing for the N.E.W.T.s. I hope she will keep him when I'm doing that."

"She probably will. She knows how important the N.E.W.T.s are." Harry reassured her.

Hermione, Seth, Harry, Ron, and Ginny settled down in a compartment. They put their trunks away and sat down.

"Can I hold Seth?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "You his godmother after all."

Hermione handed Seth over to Ginny. Ginny sat him on her knees and bounced him up and down talking to him in funny voices.

"It's amazing how everyone goes crazy when a baby is around." Hermione joked.

Pansy Parkinson walked up to the door with her usual gang of Slytherins.

"Oh girls don't leave your men alone for to long, the whore might take them." Pansy laughed and so did everyone else and they walked away.

Hermione tried not to let it get to her but she couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Oh Hermione, don't listen to them. Pansy is the one tat sleeps with everyone in the whole school. She even goes for some of those Hufflepuffs, but nobody else knows about that." Ginny tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, thats true. I think that she's jealous of you really." Ron said.

"Why would she be jealous of me? I was raped, then got pregnant at sixteen, and now I'm a teenage mother at the age of seventeen trying to finish school. Not much to be jealous of."

"Not really, the one good thing you got out of all of that was the cutest, most loving baby that has ever been born." Harry said.

"Well, that's true." Hermione smiled.

"She knows how happy Seth makes you and she wishes she could have that kind of happiness. She can't find that in the money that she has, or all tha people she sleeps around with. She can't find the most amazing thing that could ever happen to someone, the love that you have for your son."

Hermione felt much better now, and even felt sorry for poor ole Pansy.

By the time that they arrived at Hogsmeade Train Station, Hermione had already changed four dirty diapers, fed Seth twice, and put him down for a nap once.

"Thank goodness, we're here. I've never hated this train trip more than this time." Hermione sighed.

Everyone started to get their things down and getting everything ready to get off. Hermione picked up Seth and grabbed on to his diaper bag and her trunk. As they walked out in the aisle, hermione got a lot of strange looks from eveyrone around her.

"Oh my gosh, is that Hermione Granger with a baby, good-two-shoes Granger?" Hermione overheard.

There were a lot of grasps and whispers. Hermione now knew how Harry felt whenever he walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

When they were about to get off the train Hermione got a glimpse of Draco Malfoy. She almost fell out right there on the train.

"No, no, no, no. I can't let him see me or Seth." Hermione panicked.

"It's ok, Hermione. We'll surround you and he won't see." Ginny said.

Everyone surround Hermione and Seth as they got off the train. Draco looked over but quickly looked away suspecting that they were doing something stupid. After he turned around they quickly ran for the carriages that were lead by Thestrals.

"That was close. I don't think I can bear to be around him or let Seth be around him. He can't see my baby."

"Hermione, he's gonna find out about Seth, if he hasn't already." said Ginny.

"I know, Ginny. It's the innevitable, but I still don't want him to see Seth. There's still the possibilty that he will think that its someone elses."

"I doubt it. He knows you wouldn't dare do anything that stupid." Ron explained.

They finally made it to the castle. They got off and ran into the castle so no one could see the baby that clung to Hermione's arm. When they were in the castle they went to Dumbledore's office. They shouted out all the different types of candies and then the statue started to move. Hermione opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Headmaster. Do I need to take Seth to Madam Pompfry now or what?" Hermione asked.

"You can just give him to me and I'll take him to Madam Pompfey. All of you need to get down to the Great Hall so you won't be ate for the feast."

"Ok, thank you Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

They all left the office and made their way down to the Great Hall. They settled themselves down and got ready for the usual sorting and feast.


	4. Chapter Four: Books, Brains, and A Baby

Chapter Four: Books, Brains, and a Baby

It had been two days since Hermione's seventh year bega. She was in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to turn someone into a tree. There was something odd about Hermione now. She didn't get her spells right the first time anymore since they had started school.

"It's nothing," Hermione whispered, "It's probably because I'm so tired from taking care of Seth. I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well maybe," Harry replied, "I hope so."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, please concentrate on your work instead of chatting away. You can do that on your own time."

Hermione returned to her work. She was suppose to be turning Harry into a boulder. She waved her wanded and shouted "_verto in boulder"_

Harry sowly turned into a boulder.

Hermione laughed. She waved her wand in the air again and said, "_retexo"_

Harry started to transform back into a man.

"Now that was funny." Hermione said.

"Not for me, it kinda hurt." Harry stretched.

"Good job Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor."

Thirty minutes later the bell rang and everyone began to leave.

"Uh, Miss. Granger, can I have a word with you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered, "You can go see Seth, Harry, I'll be there in a minute."

Everyone left the room and they were alone.

"Hermione, I am very worried about you. I know it's only been two days since school began, but this is very unlike you."

"I know, Professor, but it's been very hard on me. I have to take care of Seth when classes aren't taking place. I barely have time to study." Hermione explained.

"Well, you are going to have to do better if you expect to pass your N.E.W.T.s" McGonagall explained.

"Yes ma'am, I know, I promise I'll do better."

"Ok, you can leave now."

"Thank you."

Hermione picked up her bag and walked out of the room. She ran to the common room and threw her bag in and then ran to the Hospital Wing. Hermione opened the doors and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny crowded around the crib that had been set up in the corner of the room. Hermione walked over to the crib and picked up her baby.

"Hello, Seth." Hermione said in a baby voice, "It's mommy, I've missed you."

Hermione picked up the diaper bag that had Seth's name imbroaded on the side.

"Thanks for watching him, Madam Pompfrey."

Madam Pompfrey nodded, she was obviously not happy with all these people in the Hospital Wing.

"Ok, I think we should go back to the Common Room."

The five of them left the Hospital Wing and made their way back to the Common Room. Hermione said the password and walked into the Common Room. She put Seth down in the playpen that they had set up for him in front of the couch. Hermione wlked over to where she had thrown down her brown school bag and picked it up.

"Time to get started on some homework." Hermione said. She took out her Potions assignment.

"Oh that's going to take forever." Ron complained about the Potions assignment.

"Well you better get started now." Hermione advised. She took out her quill and ink. Hermoine dabbed the end of the quill in the ink and started to write.

Before she had even finished writing the fourth sentence Seth began to cry. Se sat down everything and picked up Seth. It was his hungry cry. She sat down on the couch again and began to breast feed him.

~Later that night~

1:27 am

Hermione was still up working on her homework. The others had left for their dorms hours ago. Seth had to be changed two times and wanted a lot of attention that night. Hermione was working on her Transfiguration homework, the last subject she had.

Hermione looked horrible. Her hair was in a mess, standing out in all sorts of directions, and she had bags underneath her eyes.

After thirty minutes Hermione had finished her homework. She threw the books dow and then went to get Seth. She had to force herself up the stairs and to the room that had been assigned to her. Dumbledore had given her a room all to herself which had a sound proof spell put around it so Seth wouldn't wake anyone up when he got into his crying fits.

Hermione placed Seth in his crib ever so lightly and then she climbed into bed without changing. She quickly drifted to sleep.

_Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was growing fast. She wouldn't be able to hid it any longer. Which meant only one thing... she would have to leave Hogwarts._

_Hermione walked into the Common Room. Harry and Ron sat on the couch waiting for her. This was going to be hard to tell them. How do you tell your best friends that you had to leave school because you were pregnant._

_"Hey, thanks for waiting on me." Hermione said._

_"No problem, so what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Ron._

_"Well, I'm going to have to leave school very soon."_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh this is so hard."_

_"Just spit it out already." Ron said impatiently._

_"I'm...pregnant." Hermione couldn't look at them._

_"You're what?!?!" Harry asked stunned._

_"I'm pregnant Harry. I have to leave school before everyone notices. I couldn't bare the anguish of going through the rest of the year with a big fat belly. I can only imagine what everyone would be saying."_

_"How could you be so stupid, who was it? Who did you jump in bed with?" Ron nagged on._

_Tears ran down Hermione's face, "I didn't jump into bed with anyone Ron. I'm not like that. I was ra...raped."_

_"What? Who did this to you?" Ron shouted._

_"It was Draco." Hermione informed them_

Hermione jumped up in bed. Why did she have a dream about that.

Since it was light out Hermione decided to go ahead and get dressed. She got out of bed took off the cothes that she had slept in and put on some clean school uniforms. She walked over to the crib and looked down at the angel that she had given birth too. It was mazing how something so wonderful have come from an act so picked him up and walked down to the Common Room for another day of school.


End file.
